Lármás Lincoln
Dániel Máté Pál (Pilóta) Balázs Ács (sorozat) |ihlet=Chris Savino (karakter) |teljes_név=Lármás Lincoln |más_nevek=Linc Road Tripper Otthon ülő patkány etc |kor=tizenegy |foglalkozása=Általános iskolás diák Gus' Games and Grub employeezottai |cél=Legyen űrhajós, képregény-művész, detektív, videojáték-tesztelő vagy szellemvadász |otthon=1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |háziállatok=Charles (Kutya) Cliff (Macska) Geo (hörcsög) Walt (Kanári) Goldie (Aranyhal/Halott) |szövetségesek=Clyde (Legjobb barát) Ronnie Ann (Szerelmi érdeklődés) A nővérei Bobby Liam Zach Rusty Lindsey Mr. Grouse Hugh Rocky Princapal Huggins Paige (Harmadik szerelmi érdeklődés) |ellenségek=A nővérei (néha) Irtószer Tetherby Chandler A menedzser A Hazeltucky Hockers Park Ranger Sue Renee Petey Hawk és Hank Steak és Stan |kedveltek=Lógni a barátaival Lógni a nővéreivel Comic books and manga Videójátékok Online játékok Ace Savvy Ketchup szendvicsek Mogyoróvaj és savanyú káposzta szendvicsek Flippees Ródlizás Érmék gyűjtése pizza Szellem vadászat ARGGH! Tudományos-fantasztikus filmek Sakkozni Dülöngő Dairyland smooch Starship Groupers Bun-Bun Cristina (első szerelmi érdeklődés) Ronnie Anne A gyűrűk királya Burpin 'Burger Aloha Beach árkádok Dream Boat Zombie Bran Grillezett sajttal a tetején Izomhalak Desszert vihar Paige Rip Hardcore A rejtett templom legendái |nemtetszések=A nővérei beavatkoztak az életébe Lori korlátozásait és fenyegetéseit Leni távolléte, ha kárt okoz Luna túl hangosan (néha) Luan rossz puncsjai és csikjai Lynn lógása Lucy megijesztette Lola fenyegetései Lisa kísérletei Bármi rossz, ami Bun-Bun-nak történik Rejtett képregények olvasása ruhákkal (néha) Lori ruhája Kivinni a szemetet Az emberek boldogtalaná tétele Az emberek gúnyolják őt Sport Feladatok Nincs szabadideje magának A nővérei vitatkoztak és harcoltak A dolgok tagadása A rúgás kiugrott a szobájából Elvesztette a holmiját vagy az embereket ellopta spoilerek |képességek=4. Falak tudatosítása Kreatív tervek készítése a nővérei ellen Széles körű ismerete a nővéreinek Nővéreinek kiváló megszemélyesítése Karizma Amatőr detektív készségek Go-Kart vezetés Basszus lejátszása Főzés Videojáték Nagy ellenállás a nővéreivel szembeni gúnyolódás és zaklatás ellen Chessmaster Matematikai készségek A-Grade tanulás Komikus írás Rajzfilm Festészeti képességek Party trükkök Gitározni |idézet="Ha minden alkalommal, amikor valamit akartam tenni, a nővéreim miatt aggódnom kellene, soha nem csinálok semmit." |aláírás= }} Lincoln Loud a The Loud House főszereplője. 11 éves korában a Lincoln a középső gyermek, és a Loud Family hangos család egyetlen fia. A Royal Woods Általános Iskola 5. évfolyamán jár. Ahogy a Not a High, a Lincoln az Egyesült Államok elnökének limuzinjában született. Miután a Vanzilla leállt, az elnöki limuzó felvette a hangos szülőket a szállításra. Amikor az autóban Lincoln kijött, akkor az elnök megpróbálta átadni Lincolnt, de elájult. Lincolnt az Egyesült Államok első hölgye szállította meg. Lincoln gyakran beszél a nézőkkel arról, hogyan jut el a gyakran kaotikus háza, a testvéreinek őrült rémálmjai és egyéb dolgai miatt. Ő a szokása, hogy az alsóneműiben képregényt, mangát és regényeket olvas. Lucy Loud mellett a 11 Loud testvérek közül a legcsendesebb. thumb|left Lincoln egy jószívű és jól értelmes ember, aki mindig mókát keres, és mások jólétére gondol. A családos nerd, a Lisa mellett Lincoln lelkes rajongója a képregényeknek, a manga-, a videojátékoknak, a fantasy- és a sci-fi-történeteknek. Kedvenc képregényei Ace Savvy, Dávid kastélya és Comix Jokes. Kedvenc zenei zenekara SMOOCH, amint azt a "For Bros About to Rock" és "Igen" néven látja. Ismeretes, hogy "a tervezett ember", mivel rendszerint olyan terveket dolgozott ki, amelyek egy meghatározott célt szolgáltak, legtöbbjük a saját előnyeihez. Tervei ritkán sikerülnek saját önző és meggondolatlan döntései vagy a nővérei beavatkozása miatt. Ha túl messzire megy, mindig megtalálja a megoldást, ha ez azt jelenti, hogy úgy tűnik, hogy bolondnak tűnik, amint azt a "Case Making" és "[or Consequences") látja. Lincoln legjobb barátai: Clyde, Zach, Rusty Spokes Rusty, Liam és [Anne Santiago Ronnie Anne]. Néha megpróbál lógni más gyerekekkel, de a társadalom többi részét nem feltárják, és kiderült, hogy amikor új barátokat próbál felvenni, mindig hozzá érzik magukat, ahogy azt a "[[ Save the Date] és a Hand-Me-Downer között. Ő egy nagyon egyedi személy, aki korlátozott tapasztalattal rendelkezik a csapatmunka ellen, szemben a nővéreivel, akik szobatársakként működnek együtt, ami "[egy hangos, hangos, hangos, hangos, ház". Az idő nagy részében Lincoln csendes és nyugodt, de néha ideges lesz, amikor bosszant, vagy amikor valami baj van. Szintén nagyon türelmesnek bizonyult, különösen a nővéreinél. Legnagyobb félelme a család elszakadása, amint azt a "Effect" is mutatja, ahogy a nővérei is gyűlölik, amint azt a "Case Making" című művében látható. Valami, amit Lincoln mutatott, hogy egy sokoldalú ember. A tíz nővérrel való életmódnak köszönhetően, mindegyiknek más személyisége van, hozzáigazodik hozzájuk, így bármelyikével kommunikálhat, és problémáik nélkül segítheti őket tevékenységével. Egy nőstény uralta családban való élettartama tipikusan női jellegzetességeket eredményezett, mint például a kedvesség, az érzékenység, a főzés, a szépségápolási ismeretek és a varrási készségek. Minden nővérének "Jack of All Trades" -ként működik. Nem olyan jó, mint a nővérei abban, amit csinálnak, de eléggé hozzáértő ahhoz, hogy lenyűgözzen, és segítsen nekik abban, amit csinálnak: például, hogy segítsen Lucynak írni verseit, egy lépéssel a Loud | Luan ], miközben megakadályozza, hogy Lisa kísérletét felrobbanhassák egy vegyi anyag hozzáadásával, segítve a [Loud Leni] divattervezésével és a [Loud Lynn] fociját a "House Project . Ő is az egyetlen Luna kiegészítve, amikor a hangos ház testvérek a "Music" hangszereket játszották. A "Study Muffin" című epizód azt mutatta, hogy ő egy felelős diák, jó minőségű, és valójában nem kell tanárra, ellentétben Lynn, Lucy, Loud | Lana és Lola. Ez teszi őt a Loud testvérek második legokosabbaként, Lisa után. Lincoln egy nagyon elfogadható, könyörületes és tiszteletteljes ember, mivel nem mutat rosszindulatot Clyde örökbefogadó meleg szülők, vagy CJ Down-szindróma felé. Lincoln hihetetlenül nyugodt, mint az "hangos" epizódban, nem pánikba esett a befogadás lehetőségéről. Szintén nyugodt volt, amikor a szüleinek elmondta a nyomokat, amelyek arra késztették, hogy elhiggyék. A középső gyermekként és az egyetlen fiúként Lincolnt gyakran használják laboratóriumi patkányoknak vagy divatbemutatóknak, a plusz oldala pedig saját szobájába kerül, még akkor is, ha ez egy átalakított vászonszekrény. Lincoln mindig tervet kell terveznie, 10 nővérrel és 1 fürdőszobával kell neki! Mint a legtöbb karakter, Lincoln nagyon vékony, és nagy, kerek, rövid fehér hajú fej, és egy nagy fürt a haját. Van egy overbiteje, kiemelkedő csiszolt foga, észrevehető zsákok a szeme körül, és szeplők az arcán. Mint néhány nővére, szürkés lila szemhéja is van. A "Making the case" esetében kiderült, hogy van egy mellkasi szőr. "Az egész kép", Lincoln az első bajusz haját tette fel. A fehér haja egy nagyon egyedi tulajdonság, amit Lincoln. Ő a család egyetlen ilyen hajszínével, mivel a nővérei vagy barna vagy szőke (kivéve Lucy, akinek fekete haja van, és a Spell It Out bizonyítottan természetes színe). A Lincoln általában narancssárga pólóban, kék farmerben, kék és piros csíkozású szürke zokni, fehér piros csíkos sportcipővel öltözött. Hálóruhája egy narancssárga hálóing egyező nadrágokkal, de néha narancssárga pólót és fehérneműt visel. A fürdőruha egy pár narancssárga ruhadarab. Fehér rövidnadrágban és zokniban mindig olvassa a képregényeit, de egyes esetekben komikus könyveit a teljes ruhájában olvassa. Téli ruhája piros kabátból áll, vörös kesztyűvel, barna kalappal és barna csizmával. Barna jégkorcsolyát is visel. Lincoln második legidősebb nővére, Leni nagyon kedveli fehér haját. Azt mondja, hogy emlékezteti őt a [Albert Pop-Popra], és védekező lesz, ha valaki Lincoln-ot haragszik érte, amint azt a "and Peace" és a "[That Bind") mutatja. Alternatív verziók és alter-egosok Linka Loud Az "fiúk egyike" epizódban, amikor Lincoln azt kívánja, hogy tíz testvérrel él, egy ilyen alternatív univerzumba küldik. Amikor észreveszi, hogy a testvérek helyett a testvérek nem olyan nagyok, mint amilyennek gondolta volna, megpróbálja elmenekülni, és egy olyan dimenzióba kerül, ahol Linka nevű lány és a középső gyermek, és csak a tizenegy Hangos gyerekek. Miután rájött, hogy rossz dimenzióban van, Linka sikoltozik, csak hogy felébredjen az egész kaland felfedezése csak álom volt. A dimenzió Linka Louddal és tíz testvérével többé-kevésbé pontosan ugyanolyan, mint a Lincoln Loud és a tíz nővére között - az egyetlen igazságos különbség az, hogy a Hangos gyerekek neme fordított. A testvérek ugyanolyan gondoskodnak és védik a testvérüket, mint a testvérek testvéreik, és Lincolnhoz hasonlóan Linka az egyetlen olyan hangos gyerek, akinek több mint négy betűje van, hiszen mind a tíz a testvérek négy betűs elnevezést kaptak. Ace Savvy A minikomikus Deuces Wild!, Lincoln és Clyde elképzelik magukat, mint a szuperhős Ace Savvy és az őt segítő One-Eyed Jack. Ebben a verzióban a Lincoln nagyszerű detektív készségeket, és talán szuper erőt és repülést, valamint öltönyt visel az Ace Savvy-hez hasonlóan. A képregényben ő és Clyde harcolni kell egy óriási gázszörny ellen, de nagyon nehéznek bizonyult ártani, ezért az Ace teljes fedélzetére támaszkodik, amely különböző hősnőkből áll (mindkettő Lincoln nővérei által értelmezett). Együtt harcolnak és legyőzik a gázszörnyet, és megmentik a napot. A csapatok ezután felkészülnek a szemétszőrzet elleni küzdelemre. Újra megjelent a "Súrlódás" -ben, mikor ő és az Egyszemű Jacket Wild Card Willy fogságba helyezte. Újra megjelent a "becsapott!", Amikor ő és Clyde öltözött Ace-barátként, és egyszemű Jack volt trükk-vagy-kezelés. *Lincoln jelenleg az egyetlen karakter, amely minden epizódban megjelenik. **Ő is az egyetlen karakter, aki párbeszédet folytat minden olyan epizódban, amelyen megjelenik. **Egy interjú szerint azonban hiányzik a 3. évad egyes epizódjai közül. *Mivel a show főszereplője, minden epizód címlapján jelenik meg. **Ez vonatkozik azokra a epizódokra is, amelyek nem forognak körülötte ("House Music," Back in Black, "Patching Things Up," [ stb). Nem ismeretes, ha ez nem vonatkozik rá. * A testvérek közül Lincoln az egyetlen egy tizenegy gyerek közül, akik valaki randevúznak; Lori és Lincoln pedig Bobby és Ronnie Anne, míg Lucy (feltételezhetően) a Lincoln barátjának a fiatalabb testvérével (Rocky Spokes Rocky) Rusty. **Meg kell azonban jegyezni, hogy a sorozat többi részére Lincoln és Ronnie Anne új elemeként kerültek a legjobb barátok közé. Ez egy epizód promócióban is szerepelt. *Kedvenc és szabályos színe narancssárga, ami a Nickelodeon logó színe. Kategória:Karakter Kategória:Lámás